This invention relates to a pre-recorded magnetic audio tape for study more particularly, to a pre-recorded magnetic audio tape suited for the study of foreign languages and other school subjects such as biology, science and history.
In a known pre-recorded magnetic audio tape, recorded sections constituting questions and answers are provided successively in turn with predetermined intervals in the direction of advance to the tape. Accordingly, a student who wants to study with the aid of such tape set in a tape recorder has first to listen to the recorded question and try to prepare an expected answer in his head within a short period of time before the subsequent recorded answer is reproduced. Then, he confirms whether the prepared answer in this head has been correct or not at the time when the subsequent recorded answer is successively reproduced. Alternatively, the student stops operating of the tape recorder after listening to each recorded question and utters his own answers. Then, by operating the tape recorder again, he confirms whether the uttered answer has been correct or not at the time when the subsequent recorded answer is reproduced.
However, other than such way of study to prepare complete answers after listening to the questions, it is said that high learning effects can be obtained for the studies of foreign language and other school subjects such as science, biology, history or the like when a part or parts of the complete sentence for such studies is made in blank for the expected answer or answers, as can be seen in many drill workbooks for the studies.